Don't Forget
by CrossWiresInMyHead23
Summary: Liam wants a divorce from Miley, but Miley wants to save their marriage. Will it work?
1. Chapter 1

**_December 3rd_**

**__**She sat there, completely numb to her surroundings. A chill ran down her spine as she let a single tear fall from her eye. Her hands trembled, quickly wiping it away. The words rang through her, leaving so many questions and so much pain.

She was brought back into reality with his voice speaking up, quiet, but firm. She looked up at the man who stood before her, and kept his distance. "I'm really sorry I have to do this-" He didn't get the chance to finish before she stood and stepped closer to him, anger rushing inside of her.

"Then why are you?!" She pushed him, making him stumble, but he kept his ground. He knew this would happen.

"I just can't do it anymore." His eyes were apologetic, and his voice was sincere, but she could feel the bitterness grow inside of her. She clenched her jaw as he continued to speak. To make excuses for himself.

"I still care about you, " he ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair, messing it up slightly. A slow sigh escaped his lips. "I still care about you, I do. I'm just not in love with you anymore. We jumped into everything so quickly, and-and I've changed. We both changed. I know you hate me for doing this, but I hope that you could learn to forgive me later on."

That was just the thing that made her throat tighten and tears begin to well up. She didn't hate him. She _couldn't _hate him. No matter what he said or did, she could never stop loving him. Her mind raced over the past six years of marriage. So many happy memories. The complete opposite of what was happening now. He expected her to forget everything like he had. She shook her head lightly and looked up at him in the eyes. The eyes that she had spent so much time loving. The eyes that she thought loved her. Now all she could see was a man who had grown distant. She cleared her throat, looking down before she managed to speak. "There's someone else isn't there?" His silence said it all. She couldn't hold it in any longer. The tears poured from her eyes before she dug the palms of her hands into them. This went on for a minute, with him just standing there in silence with his head down in shame. She eyed him, slowly gaining composure. "Alright," she whispered before clearing her throat and speaking up, "I'll give you your divorce. If you give me a month." His face was filled with confusion so she went on, raising her voice slightly. "For Christ's sake Liam, it's December. I will not have our daughter spend Christmas and New Years alone with me while her dad is out partying with some bimbo. The least you could do was give her that, give us that. Some normalcy."

He slowly nodded in agreement. He knew it was the right thing to do. He couldn't stand the thought of leaving his daughter, no matter how much he wanted to spend Christmas was Katy. "Okay, for Brooklyn. Then you have to give me my divorce. Please." His voice was pleading an she nodded.

"Just don't act weird around her or me. We need to make this as happy for her as possible." Miley closed her eyes tightly before looking at him up and down, walking past him and out of their bedroom. She felt every emotion someone could possibly feel. How could she have been so stupid? To think they could last on love alone. Apparently that love was one sided, and she was the fool. Her heart ached as she stared at the sleeping five year-old who would soon no longer have the life Miley so desperately wanted to give to her. She inched closer, slowly brushing her daughters light blonde hair aways from her face. Her night light shine on her, causing Miley to form a small smile. She knew she had to be strong for her. She let a single tear fall, knowing what the future held, and knowing she was helpless.

(**A/N: I got this idea from a post on Facebook, if you have read it, it does not en the same way. haha.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Make sure you read the AN at then end of this if you really love this story. haha. BTW OMG thank you for the people who commented. I seriously didn't expect to get one comment. It's my first story on here so. Thank you guys!) **

**December 4th Liam's POV**

****I turned my body slightly to see the other side of my bed empty. I groaned and rubbed my eyes, remembering last nights events. I heard the ringing of the alarm clock. It continued so I crawled over to the other side, and yanked to cord free before sitting up straight in between the sheets. The room looked the same, but it felt so different. So heavy. My eyes closed for a moment, then I slowly placed my feet on the cold, hard wood floor, and stood. I had to tell Katy what was happening. She wasn't going to be happy, but I Brooklyn meant more to me then anything.

Fumbling to wrap the towel around my waist, I stepped out of the steam filled bathroom. I paused a moment when a figure caught my eye. She was sitting cross legged on the bed, fully dressed, and writing in her journal. I suddenly felt uncomfortable and shifted back and forth on my feet, not really knowing what to do.

"I got your clothes," she mumbled, not taking her eyes of the paper in front of her.

The weakness in her voice made my stomach ache, she was always so strong. I really didn't want to hurt her, but I knew it was unfair to go through are lives, knowing that I couldn't give her the love that she deserved. I stumbled to the bed and nodded my head as a thank you. Picking up the suit, I made my way to the bathroom and set them on the counter before closing the door. It felt different now. It was no longer an act of endearment, but an act out of habit. My eyes became glued to a folded up piece of paper in the front coat pocket. Picking it up, I scanned over the few words. It was in her hand writing. _I'm Sorry._ was all it said. What was that supposed to mean? She had nothing to be sorry about. I was the one doing this. I shook my head and folded the paper back up, contemplating where to place it. I set it inside the cabinet above and looked in the mirror, tightening my jaw.

The office was quiet except for the tapping on the keyboard and the whispers of the co-workers. They had no idea what was going on and what had been going on for the past few months. I found myself in my office, staring out side the floor to ceiling window that looked over the city. The once, beautiful sight, was darkened from the winter. The rain drops fell across the glass. I heard the faint tapping of high heels stepping closer. I kept my eyes away and took a deep breath. "I told her."

"How did she take it?," I turned to see her in a black pencil skirt and ruffled top. She leaned against my desk with her hands resting on top of it.

"Not well, but she agreed," I slightly smiled down at her as she stepped closer, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"So are you coming over?" She questioned looking at me with hope in her hazel eyes.

"See that's the thing," her smile dropped, looking at me with confusion. "She wants to wait until after New Years. She wants Brooklyn to spend the holidays with family." Katy dropped her arms, so I pulled her back wrapping mine around her waist. "Hey, I want to spend it with you, but I can't do that to Brooklyn."

I felt her hands wonder up to my collar, playing with the ends, and she grinned. "I understand. Just be careful. She's probably trying to snatch you from me. I can't wait to meet Brooklyn. The pictures alone are just to adorable for words. Have you told her about me?"

I shook my head slightly, "Miley and I are trying to make it as normal as possible before we have to explain it to her. And don't you worry, I'm all yours now." My lips brushed against hers slightly before I pulled away. "Now get back to work." I chuckled as she walked away, swaying hers hips.

**Miley's POV**

"Mommy!" My daughter laughed, running up to me as fast as her small legs could take her. I bent down to come face to face with the giggling girl. My arms wrapped tightly around her before I dropped them on my knee. My face grew into a smile. "Mommy, guess what we made today?"

"What did you make today?" I looked behind her to see the hundreds of kids flooding out of the large elementary school with their parents in tact.

"Mommy, you have to guess."

"Hmm, let me think," I placed my finger on my chin, looking deep in thought. "Did you make an elephant?!"

Her giggles once again filled the air. "No silly. We made Christmas cards. I drew a picture of me, you, and daddy!"

I sucked in a tight breath before resuming my small smile. I stood up and took her hand looking down at her. "Well I cannot wait to see it!" I exclaimed, walking over to the car. "Now let's get to the store." We drove for a while with out a word spoken. I looked through the mirror to see her sound a sleep. Oh how I wished that the last few days had been a dream that I could just wake up on. Liam would be laying beside me with his arms wrapped around me. He would tell me I'm beautiful. He would ask if he could just call in sick and stay with me. I knew this last year had been difficult, but I still don't understand how he could just walk away. From everything. My hands tightened around the wheel. My knuckles turned white. Anger fled into me with every passing moment. _How could he do that to me?!_ I let one hand brush against my cheek as tears threatened to fall once more. I pulled into the parking lot, looked out at the market. I walked over to Brooklyn's side behind me and lightly shook her. "Baby, you got to wake up." I picked her up and set her against the pavement, taking her hand. "Now, let's get some delicious food. Maybe I can make yours and daddy's favorite."

We had been walking around the store when the five year old in front of me started jumping up and down. "Mommy, can we get Captain Crunchies pleasseee?" She begged with her mouth forming a puppy dog pout.

I let a laugh escape my lips and picked up the cereal box, placing it into the cart. "Fine, but one time only. This stuff makes you way to hyper for morning time." That's when I felt a sharp pressure against my back, causing me to fall against the tiled ground.

"Oh my god," I heard someone yell from behind me. "I am so sorry." I turned to see a man in front of me with a smile planted firmly on his face, and his hand down in front of me.

**Okay, err my god. Anyway, I know some of you want Niley...this most likely won't be one. However I like pretty much any couple Miley is associated with so be expecting some Niley, Jiley, Miam, Joley, Loley. You know. The good may just be plane Miam or It may be Miam vs. something, I'm just not sure yet. And I have to say, their marriage really was a mess. Some of it was Liam, some Miley. Do not blame it all on him. I can't reveal to much. ;) Again, thank you so much for the comments. Uhh. Is it to much to ask for 3 comments for the next chapter? :) Pweassee? I love you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Okkkkkaaayyy, I've decided this is going to be a Miam story, but again don't worry your pretty little heads, I have a Niley story in the works. Along with a Joley/Jiley/Moe story for all of youzzz. Now, just because this is a Miam story, doesn't mean we don't need drama! Am I right or am I right? Liam can't wake up one day and decide not to screw his co worker and Miley can't wake up and decide not to be a bitch. ;) Soooo that explains this chapter. Enjoy!) **

**Normal POV**

****Miley placed her hand on top of her throbbing head, while her other hand laid firmly on the ground. The ground was harder then it looked. She groaned inwardly and craned her neck to see a man behind her that stood awkwardly with his hands stuffed inside his pockets.

"I'm really sorry. I wasn't looking where I was running, and I guess I sorta' lost control," a small laugh escaped his lips as he nudged towards his card that was now a couple feet from him. He looked at her and realized she was still laying on the ground, so he held out his hand for her again. "Need any help?"

Miley reluctantly took his hand, rising to her feet quickly and taking her daughter's hand. She felt her eyes wonder over him, studying his at his face, she noticed his boyish features. He was young, couldn't be more then 23. His teeth looked bleached white against his tan skin. His hair hung loosely over his forehead, almost covering his hazel eyes. She looked over his wardrobe, admiring the casual grey T-shirt and dark wash jeans that were a little loose on him. He wasn't the tallest guy around, but his muscles were defined under his shirt. She gave him a polite nod of her head and a small smile.

He cleared his throat before speaking up, "I'm Joe." Miley looked to his hands that were now back in his pockets.

She smiled at the realization that he probably thought she was a freak for not saying anything. "Umm, yeah, it's fine. Not to much damage done." She said referring to the incident that happened moments ago. She pulled down her shirt a little, smoothing it out. "Thanks for helping he up." Miley looked at the little blue eyed girl that was standing behind her, holding on to her mother's leg tightly.

Miley began to turn when his voice became noticed, "Hey, I didn't get your name?" He then saw a small head pop out from behind Miley before turning his attention back to her. "I see someone's scared of me."

She gave him an apologetic look and grinned. "No, she's fine. She actually loves to meet new people. I guess after seeing someone knock your mom on the ground, you would get a little," she paused for a moment, trying to find the right word.

"Startled?" He said, finishing her sentence. He leaned against the shelf that was packed with cereal boxes when he saw her nod her head. A small smile tugged on his lips. "You really don't want to tell me your name, do you?"

"Oh," she felt stupid and rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm Miley and this," she placed her hand on her daughter's back, causing the girl to step out, "this little one is Brooklyn."

"Brooklyn, that is a very pretty name," his smile grew into a grin when Brooklyn laughed. "So, this is your daughter? You don't look old enough."

"Oh believe me, I am."

"Come on. You can't be more then, what? 23?" He questioned, slightly gesturing his hand at her before letting it drop.

"Oh on the contrary Joe, I actually just turned 28. Which is plenty old."

He looked like he had just discovered a treasure map on the back of the Declaration of Independence with his eyes wide and his mouth agape. "28? No. There is absolutely no way in hell."

Miley's cheek grew a light shade of pink. She let her hair fall over her cheeks, slightly hiding. "Oh shut up. That's the last thing I need to here right now."

Joe sguffled through his pockets, and retrieved a black phone. "Hey, I want to make up this whole 'pushing you over with my cart' thing and take you and Brooklyn out. Unless, you already had something planned, then maybe some other time?" His face was full of hope and curiosity.

Miley sighed and rubbed her hand against her forehead in thought. She stared at his face before holding up her left hand, showing off her wedding ring that was still on. Honestly, she didn't know why she still had it on. Brooklyn would never notice if it was off, but a part of Miley still didn't want to let go. Well, actually, none of her wanted to let go. She wanted to fight for everything. "I'm sorry. I'm married. I really don't think that would be appropriate."

His face fell slightly before he quickly regained his cheeky smile. "Yeah, I saw that coming. Well," he breathed out a deep breath, "how about as friends then? It's the least I can do."

"Again, that's sweet, but I don't think so." She paused for a quick second, letting curiosity get the best of her. "How old are you?  
"

"Turned 22 in September."

She mentally slapped herself for asking. "Well, I really need to get going." She began to walk away before stopping again. "It was nice meeting you Joe." With that, she walked away with a small smile on her lips.

Liam was seated on the couch in the living room when he heard the front door click shut. He grabbed the remote and turned it off.

"Daddy!" Brooklyn screamed, running over to him.

He grinned from ear to ear, and pulled her on to his lap. "Well hello there Munchkin. How was your day?"

"Good, but mommy fell at the store and got hurt. A man pushed her." She whispered the last sentence as if it were the biggest secret in the world.

Liam's head snapped towards Miley with a look of anger and confusion. They may not be 'together' technically, but he still felt protective over her. She was the mother of his child.

Miley knew that look well. It was the look he gave guys if they got to close to her, or if he found out someone did something to hurt her. She shook her head lightly, "It was an accident. Some college kid wasn't looking where he was going and boom, I fell. It's fine."

Liam looked relieved. "So are you making something for dinner or should I get something?" He stood, still holding Brooklyn close, with both arms wrapped around her.

"I was just going to make some biscuits and gravy." Miley moved her way into the kitchen with Liam following.

"Mmmm," he smiled, "my favorite." He set down Brooklyn and let her wonder out of the kitchen and into the living room. "You okay?"

Miley rolled her eyes and turned away from him, unpacking the groceries in silence.

Liam quickly pulled her back to face him, and gently cupped her cheeks with his hands, staring down at her. His eyes were full of hurt.

Miley wanted nothing more then to hold him close, but she knew she was no longer allowed to do that.

Liam watched as she tried to look anywhere but at him. "Please don't be like this." He practically whispered, not taking his hands from her face.

She pushed him back, making his hands fall from her. "Just go away." Her voice was cold and hoarse. She turned back to the counter, refusing to look at him.

Liam sighed and walked out with out another word.

**(I wanted you guys to see Liam can be likable! lol. :) Dude, am I the only one that finds it so wierd to imagine Miley at like 29? And she probably will have kids by then?! I'm dead. goodbye cruel world. That is not the last you are seeing of Joe BTW! ;) anyway. Uhh 4 comments? yeah)**


End file.
